


For the Better of You and of Me.

by sleepy_fl0wers



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, Making Up, Miscommunication, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), cause that's what love's about babey, cause uh its kinda, i wrote this at 2 am im so sorry, im actually not, kinda !, no beta we die like l'manburg, rated teen and up for swearing, spoilers for Quackity's stream from yesterday !, tagging is so difficult, tender smiles given to eachother, we could say ??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_fl0wers/pseuds/sleepy_fl0wers
Summary: "You're not making any sense! What did you ever want then? What was it that you were looking for!?""Jesus fucking Christ,I just wanted you George!" He screams out, guttural and raw, and oh so filled with deep rooted emotion, sticking to his ribcage until it comes out, before he can stop himself.He breathes out a shuddering breath."I just- i just wanted you." He admits, for the first time out loud, and for the first time to his best friend."You never did." George counters, shaking his head from side to side, but it sounds more like an affirmation to himself than anything else."You said it yourself. You just care for- for the discs." George swallows nervously, stumbling over his own words. "You just care for yourself.""No, I just cared for you. I just wanted for you to be safe." Dream's whole figure shakes, fragile like glass, and yet he seems planted to the ground firmly like oak, unwavering and ready to deliver his truth."I would have given anything."Edit 28/12/2020: I decided to switch my fics over to my main account after thnking about it for a while, also, you can follow me on twitter ! i'm @ strawberrypandy there :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 212





	For the Better of You and of Me.

**Author's Note:**

> i think by now we all know how all this works. 
> 
> Please, please don't shove the ship into their faces. Not because they're not uncomfortable with it it means we have to be disrespectful. Please, don't even think of sending this or mentioning this (or probably any other work of fiction of this kind, please be respectful to authors.) on any kind of comments or donos to them.
> 
> And ! the moment either of them speak about not feeling comfortable with works published about them anymore, i will gladly delete this completly ! what matters most is the cc's feelings and wishes.
> 
> altogether though, thank you so much for clicking on this ! i hope you enjoy it, but, i must warn you, there are some spoilers here for what went down during Quackity's stream yesterday night !

The wind howls in the distance, a roar of power, of emptiness that surrounds the atmosphere.  
A primal scream from nature itself, it blinds the sky, a rumble, deep and careful within itself. It envelops everything around him, filling his ears, to the point where he can't even begin to simply concentrate on anything.

_It's too much._

It's too much to the point in which something quiet settles in Dream's stomach. Something heavy that brings him down onto the earth. It's dark and cold, and it leaves him with an ache in his chest, so deep, it gurgles and shifts and it _burns and claws at his skin,_ with a deafening clamor stronger than anything he's heard before. 

He never wanted any of this. 

He never asked for any of this.

 _Ask, and you shall be delivered._ Fucking bullshit.

All he ever longed for, all he could ever even imagine caring for. _Gone._ Taken away mercilessly from his hands.

But he can still see his face. His King's face, blinding and ethereal, with the secrets of the moon reflecting on those beautiful eyes, and every single drop of wonder the universe holds bubbling, rising, dripping from his hands.

He should have never let himself want.

Wanting is dangerous.

Wanting destroys you, pulls you apart from anything you have already, anything you love.  
Letting yourself want means letting yourself risk falling.

And Dream knows it isn't smart, to risk it all, for nothing. Nothing that could possibly _ever be enough,_ nothing that could satisfy him, nothing that could help calm the pain in his throat and the blush in his cheeks.

But nonetheless, he did it. 

He gave it all, pried it away from his chest, all his power, his will, his strategies and his thoughts, all of it, just to have the slightest chance of being looked at with the same twinkle his own eyes hold when he can hear the drips of honey and lavender that resonate from his King's voice.

Dream just wanted a life in his shape. In tangled hair under the golden light of the sun, of the gentle sound of rain, of the rumble of the forest far within the walls he's created. The tidal waves of the sea crashing against the shore, the feeling of earth and grass and life beneath your feet.  
All that, all that is beautiful and intriguing, and lovely. All that you can feel and taste, bittersweet in the most intoxicating of ways, all that fills you with joy and tranquility.

He would have done anything for it, given it all, given his voice and his soul, just to gaze at his smile and his lazy eyes. 

But now he's standing here, with the cold wind biting against his ears, and the look of his King's, George's eyes reflected onto him is unbearable. It burns, seeps through his skin like sour acid, worse than anything he's ever felt as his legs threaten to give out beneath him.

He looks away.

Dream doesn't like it. Knowing, deep down, no matter how much he may try to deny it, that he's completely and absolutely under George's control, a handful of his heartstrings tied like a red ribbon upon his hands.

It's ridiculous, and vulnerable, and what he can only describe as complete devotion. Undying, unwavering faith, and love.

Love.

The simple use of said word just makes him want to burst into flames already, to be put out of this misery, of this heavy weight upon his shoulders that doesn't allow him to freely move.

So he looks down, onto the grass, onto anything that cannot look back at him with pity and shame.

He should have known better than to show devotion, than to put himself out there, defenseless and raw with emotion prickling at his skin.  
He should have known it would only be used as the dagger to stab him in the back.

"You could have just said you hated me." He hears the muttered words, driven by fire that roars within George's eyes.  
He can feel them, fueling the bonfire that leaves him with heavy hands and useless feet that refuse to move.  
"It would have been easier." His King scoffs.

"You know that's not true." Dream brings himself to mutter. "You know that could not be further away from the truth." 

"Well I don't think I know after all, Dream!" George exclaims defiantly, something akin to hurt swimming in his eyes, and spilling with his poison-tinted words.  
It just makes Dream's eyes burn even more than they have in the last minutes, and he can no longer feel his fingers. 

"What is it that you want now?" George licks his lips, and Dream has to force himself to pry his eyes away. "Because it sure as hell seems like you just want those discs. _No matter the cost."_ He glares at him, and Dream feels like he's being stabbed.

"It was never about the discs." He begins, calmly, but he already regrets speaking, as he hears his own voice waver in a pathetic attempt to contain emotion. "It was supposed to be about L'manburg!" He yells now, composure lost, and eyes glistening.

"I was supposed to want L'manburg to go down in flames!" He breathes. "I was supposed to want to watch as the wood of the houses caved in, and the- and the _stupid_ flag consumed itself into ashes!" George is taken aback now, frozen in place, with a frown placed upon his features. Dream wants to cup his face and kiss at it until he can only sense calm on his King's expression. 

"I was supposed to want the agony, and the power, simply because that's what I had wanted at first." His voice breaks.  
He's yelling now, the cold wind has picked up, but he feels flushed, and warm, and _burning_ with unshed tears prickling at the corner of his masked eyes. "I was supposed to… I was supposed to want nothing but to waltz with chaos and death." 

"But now… Now I just wanna waltz with you instead! And I'm not supposed to!" He screams on, and on.

The piece of porcelain upon his face is suffocating, so he takes it off in a whim of emotion, and the sight of George's stunned eyes before him is worth the overwhelming feeling of dread and humiliation rapidly setting in his chest, heavy like iron and suffocating like vines.

But the gentle sight of sympathy in the brown eyes that stare into his soul is long gone as soon as it came, replaced by desperation.

"You're not making any sense! What did you ever want then? What was it that you were looking for!?"

" _Jesus fucking Christ,_ I just wanted you George!" He screams out, guttural and raw, and oh so filled with deep rooted emotion, sticking to his ribcage until it comes out, before he can stop himself.  
He breathes out a shuddering breath.

"I just- i just wanted you." He admits, for the first time out loud, and for the first time to his best friend.

"You never did." George counters, shaking his head from side to side, but it sounds more like an affirmation to himself than anything else.  
"You said it yourself. You just care for- for the discs." George swallows nervously, stumbling over his own words. "You just care for yourself."

"No, I just cared for you. I just wanted for you to be safe." Dream's whole figure shakes, fragile like glass, and yet he seems planted to the ground firmly like oak, unwavering and ready to deliver his truth. 

"I would have given anything."  
He sighs once more, and closes his eyes, with a sad smile, immediately accompanied by a pathetic chuckle, as fresh tears coat his pupils, and descend down his face in a carved path of wetness upon his cheeks.  
"I would give anything just to know it would mean you'll be okay." 

George seems close to tears now, trembling all over, arms protective around himself, doubtful, but he hasn't left yet, so Dream can only keep trying, keep speaking, and keep holding to not only be listened to, but to be _heard._

"I wouldn't even need to think about it." He goes on, eyes red and tired, but unapologetic, honest, and his gaze is so intense George needs to look away. He can't bear the thought of looking into those eyes, to be faced with all that adoration. It's terrifying.

He fears what he might be capable of doing if he were something even as close as being burned by Dream's fire.

"You don't seem to notice, George. The power you hold over me." His head perks up.

Someone as obsessed with playing God as Dream is, speaking about power, power greater than his own, and held over his head in this way, is something he never thought he would hear.

But here he stands, in front of him, and he can't deny what he's heard now, not anymore. 

"You can go as short as to say my name," A breathless smile is offered to him, by sprinkles of freckled, sunkissed skin and twinkling yellow eyes he knows to be green. "And I melt." George could burst into tears.

He sighs, and he feels weak, but he can't imagine how hard it must be for Dream to speak freely in this manner. So he tries, for him.

"You have this absurd talent to say just what I want to hear, my knight." The words exit his mouth, and the affection they're coated with surprises even himself, but nonetheless, he smiles sadly at Dream, an offer, a promise, a silent plead and a silent confession of a whirlwind of emotions.  
A whisper, and a primal cry of war, of peace, of love. "I'm not very fond of it, you idiot."

Dream smiles, and it's worth it all, everything.

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry if this was bad, but thank you for readinf though ! english isnt my first language, and i literally wrote this at 2 am lmao
> 
> comments are always appreciated greatly ! thank you !


End file.
